Nobody
by Half a Pint-Sized
Summary: Short drabble. What were Namine's thoughts after she had been created, once Sora had pierced his chest with Ansem's keyblade? What did she do in the time between KH and KH:COM? Oneshot.


The girl sat, on a white chair by a white table, surrounded by white walls and a white ceiling. This was where she always sat, the blank notepad staring back at her as she gazed at the crisp white paper. This was where she was meant to be, this was her home, this was her prison.

The organisation never let her move from here, not since she had been created. She wasn't like them, wasn't like anybody, she was special. They had each been created by one being, one man or woman whose mind, body and soul was transferred.

But transferred where? Did they exist before the darkness consumed their counterparts? Was Axel a sentient being before Lea lost his heart? Or was he simply nothing, non-existent? And why, why was she so different? She stared down at the blank paper, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders as she reached for a crayon that lay idle on the desk.

Blue. The colour of the ocean, the colour of the waves.

The crayon glided across the paper, adding lines and curves where there was once just empty space. She let her hands work, unsure of what she was creating, what picture she was going to create until she stopped.

And stop she did. Her hands itched as she frowned at the puddle of blue that lay on her page, refusing to be anything other than a patch of colour, a patch of personality in the otherwise blank room.

Namine stood, looking around her room, her prison, searching for the colours she knew she needed.

'Brown' she muttered to herself as she pitched forward, running to her bed and kneeling down, grasping beneath the frame to grab another crayon. She pulled, the brown crayon in her hand bringing a smile to her face as an unusual feeling coursed through her.

What was it? Excitement? Urgency? She wasn't quite sure, but she knew the feeling was good, any feeling was good.

Her fingers tingled again, causing her to lurch to her feet and throw her pillow, white, to the floor. 'Red' she grinned, picking the crayon that had been hiding beneath her top pillow and spinning around on her heels.

'Yellow' she said as she reached out to grab the next crayon which rested on top of the small drawer in the room, the drawer full of the same white dresses, the same empty clothes.

'Green' she muttered, walking past the table and depositing the three crayons in her hand down on her notepad, the one stained with an irregular blue shape. She crouched down in the corner, picking the crayon up with her thumb and forefinger.

She gasped as the crayon fell to the floor, or half of it. It had broken at the middle, leaving flecks of green on the crisp white carpet and a sad broken crayon in her hand, the paper casing hanging limply from the broken end.

She shook her head, smiling at the mess she had made before she too deposited half of the green crayon on her table.

The tingling in her fingers stopped and Namine frowned. Nothing was telling her to draw, to pick up these beautiful colours and let her hands dance across the canvas. There was no hint as to what she had to do. Had she done something wrong? Was she not allowed to finish the drawing?

The thought distressed her, she didn't know why she was being denied this chance. To anyone else, it might have been nothing, just a loss of creativity or imagination, but it was so much more to her. This notepad that rested in front of her, marred by the blue crayon she had readily rubbed across the paper, was her only window outside. It was her only glimpse as to what might be out there, beyond the blank white door that separated her from the rest of the world.

She'd heard the whispers that circulated amongst the organisation members. She'd been called things, 'Witch', 'Nobody.' Was she a nobody? Is that why she had no memories, unlike everyone else? Is this why she was being punished, forced to sit in this white room day after day? Maybe she was just supposed to fade away, fade away into nothing, become white like everything that surrounded her.

She sat down on her chair as her eyes stung, something that caused the girl to cry out, bringing her pale wrists up to her azure eyes. Her hands came away wet, wet with the first tears of a nobody, wet with the tears of a witch.

Namine cried, though no sound escaped her lips, no moans of sadness or sobs of despair, only the clear water running down her cheeks could show how sad she was feeling, how alone she felt, locked away in this room, in castle Oblivion.

The tears collected beneath her chin and fell, one by one, on to the paper. They dripped down onto the blue, upsetting the colour and staining the notepad, forcing the picture to turn darker.

Namine looked down and gasped, 'Water' she sniffed, 'That's water' she realised, watching her tears mix with the light blue of the crayon.

She picked up the yellow crayon as the tingling feeling returned to her fingers, creating an image of a beach. The sky was bright and the ocean waves were peaceful. The sand was golden and it sent little stabs of happiness into Namine to stare at the simple scene.

She frowned as her hand moved to pick up the brown crayon, drawing a long line from the yellow beach. She let her hand work and let her frown turn into a smile as the line turned into a tree trunk and she moved to pick up the green, adding palm leaves to the bare tree.

Namine sighed in satisfaction as she put the crayon down, looking at the picture she had drawn as she delicately folded her hands in her lap, on top of her clean white dress.

However, she soon began to frown again as her fingers tingled more, telling her to stand up, telling her she was not yet finished, that her work was not yet done. Namine stood, walking forward, around the small table and away from her drawing, back towards her white bed. It was still messy from her excitement of discovering the red and the brown crayon and she frowned as she, once again, kneeled down, peering beneath the bed.

One lonely crayon lay on its side, as if it was staring back at Namine. She reached her hand out, bending her arm awkwardly as her fingers scrambled to grasp the forgotten colour. She let out a sound of triumph as her hand enclosed around the crayon.

Namine pulled back her hand, kneeling up as she opened her palm to stare at the crayon in her hand, idly picking a stray blonde hair that she had grabbed from beneath the bed and letting it fall to the floor.

It was pink.

Namine tilted her head to the side as she thought of what she needed to add to her scene that could possibly be pink. A seashell perhaps? Or a starfish? Were starfish ever pink?

Namine stood, deciding that she would let her hand do the work before a flash of memory burst through her, almost knocking her over. Her fingers trembled as two faces flashed before her eyes, one male and one female, both young.

The girl was small, with short red hair that cropped to her head, with shining blue eyes. She was dressed in an outfit of white and pink, the same as the colour held in her hand.

Namine ran back to the white table, sitting herself down and hurriedly drawing the image of the girl on the paper, before her image left Namine's mind forever. Despite Namine knowing that she had never before, in her short life, seen this girl, she felt an instant connection, a bond that told her that the two girls _did _know each other.

Only when Namine had finished drawing the girl did the image of the boy return. Namine stilled as she memorised the image in her head, memorised the spiky brown hair and the mischievous grin. She smiled, feeling another bond as she drew him, next to the girl whom she was sure she knew.

Namine set aside her crayons, brushing them off the table and to the ground, creating a mess of colour as the crayons hit the floor, staining the white carpet with the rainbow dust of used crayons. She didn't even bother to look as she grasped the notepad, holding it up landscape in front of her, observing the image.

'Sora, you lazy bum! I knew I'd find you snoozing here!'

Namine gasped and looked around as a girl's voice, filled with laughter, echoed around the room.

'Gimme a break Kairi' another voice rang out, a boys this time, the sound echoing through Namine's head as she tried to discern what was happening.

'Don't ever forget: wherever you go, I'm always with you!' the girl's voice, supposedly Kairi, rang out again. Namine took deep breaths as her body shook with fear. She didn't understand what was happening but these didn't feel like new words, they felt like memories, it felt like, perhaps, these words weren't echoing around the room but in her head.

Regardless, Namine couldn't make sense of it, the words didn't flow and it felt like she was hearing important details, it felt like she was spying, eavesdropping on these two voices, on Sora and Kairi.

'Kairi! Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you, I promise!' Sora's voice rang out once more, pulling on Namine's heartstrings as she felt the emotion lacing his words.

'I know you will!' screamed back another voice, Kairi once again, her voice filled with just as much trust and longing.

Namine heard more conversations and shouts and saw images of the two again and again.

'Sora…' the blonde muttered, as if testing the name on her lips, 'Sora… who are you? Where are you?' she wondered, placing the notepad on her desk as the voices faded away, leaving Namine alone with nothing, no memories…

Because she was nobody.


End file.
